


Late

by LionStar (Mel_Sanfo)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 03:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13425705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mel_Sanfo/pseuds/LionStar
Summary: Detective Jaime Lannister deals with the aftermath of an eye-opening case.





	Late

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Julieoftarth (Wherethereissmoak)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wherethereissmoak/gifts).



> So, it was supposed to be 500 words. I failed. I tried, I really did.

Evenfall diner was a 24-hour establishment known for its hefty food portions, delicious pies and was much beloved by the late crowds. It had been in the same family for three generations, and the latest Tarth to run it was the very best when it came to it's famous pies.

When a weary traveler made his way into the brightly lit diner at half past 4 in the morning no one paid him any mind. The man made his way to the last booth at the end of the corridor, his long hair plastered to his head, face, and beard from the rain. Taking off his jacket he let it drop on the booth’s other seat and let himself slump on the seat, eyes on the table top yet unseeing.

A glass of water appeared on the table only a few minutes after he had sat down, followed by a cup of steaming coffee he hadn’t ordered. When a third and fourth item slid into view he finally lifted his gaze to the woman placing down the dessert plates. 

She was no beauty but her presence instantly made him feel better. She was tall and wide, taller than he was; with overly thick lips, a nose that had obviously been broken a few times, more than what should’ve been a fair share of freckles dotting her skin and short blond hair that was sticking in all directions. 

And yet…

The blue of her eyes left him without breath. Just like every time before. That godsdamned ever-changing blue sucked him in. Tonight they bathed him in calmness with their compassion.

“You have the look,” she said, picking up his jacket and using the little hook on the divider between booths to hang it up before grabbing some paper napkins, drying the booth seat and sitting down. “So what will it be? Apple or Mixed Berry? A towel maybe?” she asked with mirth.

Evenfall diner had a secret rule. Whenever someone came in and had ‘the look’, they would be offered a free slice of delicious pie. Jaime had stumbled upon this gem during his worst week at the StormLands Police Department. 

Not long after he had transferred from Kings Landing PD there had been a murder case involving children, and it had hit Jaime hard. So he had come to the only open diner, sat on the very same booth and had met a woman with an ugly as sin face but the kindest of hearts.

The case tonight had shook him for a different reason. The victim had been a woman, when he and his partner had arrived at the scene the first thing he had spied was short blond hair peeking from behind a dumpster. 

His heart had stopped.

“Am I too late?”

“Late? Jaime, it’s 4 in the morning. Late for what?”

“Dinner...or breakfast. Coffee maybe?” he said finally linking his gaze with her. “Would you? Go to dinner with me, that is?”

“You’re joking.” she replied with a tilt of her head as he shook his.

“I had a case tonight, and for a second I thought the victim had been you.” he admitted, still shaking his head before reaching over with his left hand and holding one of her wrists. “And you know what the first thing I thought was? After a whole shit-ton of ‘No’s and ‘please, not her’s? I thought, Jaime, you idiot, you’re too late.” 

A soft depreciating chuckle leaving him. 

“When I realized it wasn’t you I vowed to myself I would finally get my head out of my ass and ask. So, I’m asking. Brienne, am I too late? With you?”

There was little that could have prepared his heart for the blush on her cheeks making her freckles turn into rose gold fireworks, her blue eyes glittering like gems and the shy smile that tugged on her plump lips. 

“My dad used to say, good things come to those who wait. But I think, in this case, it’s fair of me to ask, what the hell took you so long?”


End file.
